


Red Flag

by MissBaudelaire (IWillBeTheEndofYou)



Series: Your Curves And Edges [8]
Category: Marvel MCU RPF, RPF - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I got a cavity writing this, I hate my uterus, Periods, Some Fluff, cuteness, descriptions of sexy acts, plus size reader, the author does not apologize, thick thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/MissBaudelaire
Summary: The Reader has her period. Tom helps.





	Red Flag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Borlerannelsomalleyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borlerannelsomalleyfan/gifts).



> Written as a prompt! Hope you guys like it! Sorry I haven't written in awhile, I got busy at work. I love writing, but it doesn't pay the bills. Then I had a baby, and she takes a lot of my time. She is SUPER cute though. Got a prompt? Leave a comment! Find me at brokenheartagram.tumblr.com.

The alarm clock hadn't even gone off, but she was up. Tom felt her roll over and slide out of bed. He cracked one eye open and watched her head into the ensuite bathroom, closing the door gently behind her. He yawned and snuggled down into the blankets, drowsily worried that she'd be cold. 

The morning air was harsh. He imagined the goosebumps rising on her bare legs. Pictured them traveling up to her thighs. He smiled as he thought about running his hands up and down those thighs. He wanted to feel the warmth of them, the weight of them. He wanted to spread them open and run his hands on the smooth inside of them. 

One arm lazily flopped toward her side of the bed. He couldn't wait for her to slide back in and cuddle into him. The early morning chill that had seeped into her skin would make her shiver, and she would seek out his warmth. A faint spot of dampness on the sheets gave Tom pause. He opened both eyes and squinted in the grayness of the early morning light that was hearlding another winter day.

Oh! A bloody spot on the sheets. He stopped and listened hard, picking out the sound of the shower running. Probably rinsing out her undies and hoping to soothe her cramps, he thought. He grinned to himself and hurried to strip the bed and rush the bedding to the washing machine. He tossed their extra sheets into the dryer, along with a towel for a few minutes as he applied spot treatment. He hurried back to their room, tossing the linens onto the bed and opening the door.

“Here, love.” he said, stepping into the steamy room. She poked her head out of the curtain, and Tom felt his heart break just a little bit. Dark bags under her eyes, her skin pale and damp. Her hair hung limply against her cheeks.  
“I got you a nice warm towel.”

“Oooh, thanks, hon!” she smiled and turned off the water. He glanced at the curtain rod, seeing a pair of her panties slung over, dripping. She groped outside the curtain until he handed her the towel and stepped out with it wrapped around her.

“Lotion up and then come back to bed.” he yawned. “It's early.” She nodded and headed towards the sink, reaching into the medicine cabinet and pulling out her bottle of lotion, scented heavily with lavender.

“You—you changed the sheets.” she froze in the doorway, naked with damp hair. Tom nodded and smoothed out the blankets.  
“I would have done that.” a blush rose on her cheeks.

“You were in the shower. You obviously don't feel well.”

“Okay, but still.” she swallowed hard. “You didn't need to mess with all that. The blood.” she ended on a mumble, looking down at her bare feet, with their chipped pedicure. He had loved the sparkly red polish when she came home and dangled her foot on his face, wobbling and giggling. He had captured her ankle in one hand, kissed the arch of her foot. She squealed when she began to lose her balance, and he wrapped an arm around her hips and pulled her towards him.

“Why would blood bother me?” he pulled back the linens on her side and gestured for her to get in. She paused and headed for the dresser instead. “It's a perfectly natural thing.”

“Still gross,” she mumbled, pulling out one of her period panties. Big granny panties, old and beginning to get threadbare. She padded back off to the bathroom, and he heard her rummage in the cupboard for a minute. 

When she returned, she found him standing with the heating pad on her side of the bed. She smiled shyly and slipped in. Tom noted the way her nipples were hardened into peaks. He wanted to bend his head and latch onto one, suckle gently and revel in the warmth of her skin. He wanted to press his ear to her chest and listen to the increase of her heartbeat as his hand traced down the curve of her belly, soft and generous. And those thighs! Always with those thighs. To part them and find the prize hidden between.

But today was not a day. Instead, he kissed her tenderly on the corner of her mouth, trailing down to her neck, kissing her just under her ear. It was an especially tender spot. She giggled, a breathy giggle that sent tingles down his spine.

Gingerly, he placed the heating pad at her pelvis. Not too high up, of course. Before she could speak with those rosy lips, he handed her a plate with apple slices on it, two pain relievers next to. A bottle of cold water. She raised an eyebrow, bemused as she took the pills and drank the water, chewed an apple slice.

“Sleep,” he stroked back her hair, pulled into a messy bun.

“Will you stay?” her fingers wrapped around his wrist. She found his pulse point and stroked gently with her soft fingers. She let her nails just scratch the surface of his skin. Usually, if he woke up early, he'd head on a run or squeeze in an extra workout, or catch up on emails. Tom hesitated. Wasn't like he couldn't pull his laptop into bed with him.

He turned on the machine and settled into bed, smirking when she curled into a fetal position at his side, her head tucked under his arm. She began to doze immediately, Tom typing awkwardly with one hand, the other rubbing the small of her back. 

“Love you,” she mumbled through a yawn.

“Love you, angel.” he whispered back, giving her a kiss. He'd move soon, go and make her some tea and some proper breakfast. He'd wake her and lace on his shoes for a run,   
and come back with some of her favorite candies. 

But for now, the warmth of her radiated through him, making his muscles relax. For now, this was perfect.


End file.
